Cinco siglos igual
by Colorful.prince
Summary: En el aniversario del descubrimiento de américa, Antonio esta muy emocionado por el regalo que le harán sus hijos, pero en verdad se llevara una gran sorpresa. Conjunto de Drabbles con mayoría OC, Completo
1. España

**Hoy subo una serie de Drabbles que tengo terminadas (aunque de todas formas no creo que los termine de subir hoy) Inspiradas en la cancion de Leon Gieco "5 Siglos Igual"**

**Ni Hetalia ni la cancion me pertenecen, de ser asi ya seria millonaria XD espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Cinco siglos igual**

**Era un 12 de octubre, siendo como era, a Antonio le emocionaba esa fecha. El día que había conocido a sus hijos.**

**Allí estaba, en casa de una de sus hijas mayores, rumbo al "teatro Colon" donde se supone que lo esperaban las otras naciones.**

**Desde que lo habían llamado ese día para decirle que querían festejar aquella fecha con su padre, España había estado ansioso contando los días en el almanaque. Y ahora se encontraba allí, en la puerta de aquel enorme teatro, lastima que Romano había decidido no acompañarlo, seguro se lo pasarían en grande.**

**No había nadie allí, solo el silencio absoluto y las luces del escenario; se sentía desorientado ¿Dónde estaban sus hijos? ¿Acaso aun no llegaban?**

**-¿Señor Carriedo?-pregunto una muchacha de cabellos rubios mientras se acercaba a el-La señorita Buenos Aires le pide que por favor aguarde en la primera fila, dice que no se tardan y que tiene una grata sorpresa para usted-**

**-Muchas graci…-en vano, la mujer se había marchado ya.**

**Hizo caso y se dirigió lo mas cerca que podía del escenario, aun mas ansioso que antes, y se sentó en una butaca a esperar. Las luces se apagaron de golpe y otras mas tenues se prendieron, luego comenzó a sonar una triste melodía de fondo…**


	2. Mexico

**Le parecía que jamás terminaría la introducción, estaba más que ansioso. ¿esa era la sorpresa que habían preparado sus hijos **_**especialmente**_** para el? La melodía era triste y como escenografia solo habían unas cuantas sillas, pero que importaba!.**

**Justo cuando creía que no aguantaría más la espera apareció una muchacha morena, con el negro cabello cayendo sobre los hombros, vestida con un lindo vestido blanco y un chal rojo.**

**-México…-pensó- Mi hija…que bonita se ve…- Estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre, pero la muchacha comenzó a cantar mientras se dirigía a la primera silla**

_**-**__**Soledad sobre ruinas, sangre en el trigo, rojo y Amarillo-**_

_Corría la pequeña en medio de los campos de trigo de su casa__. No sabia que era lo que ocurría…hace tan poco tiempo estaba jugando con su madre Imperio Azteca, y ahora tenia que esconderse de un completo extraño que venia a perturbarlos con armas de toda clase. _

_Subió las escaleras del palacio tan rápido como lo soportaron sus pequeñas piernas y vio el trigal donde se había ocultado minutos antes. Aquel que solía ser tan amarillo como el sol, ahora estaba manchada por la sangre de su pueblo, de su madre. Comenzó a llorar y a gritar, Ella también quería dar batalla, no podía dejar que su madre muera de esa forma, no podía solo observar…no iba…_

_Despertó al fin de un largo sueño, deseando que todo fuera solo una horrible pesadilla. Pero no se hallaba en el calido abrazo de su madre; si no que se encontraba sola, en la parte mas alta del palacio, sola con el trigo y la sangre, sola entre las ruinas._

**-Xitlali…- murmuro Antonio al ver una lagrima escapar del rostro de la pequeña**

**

* * *

**

Espero no haberme mandado ninguna burrada xD, Creo que Xitlali es un lindo nombre para Mexico :3 Espero que les guste


	3. Chile

**Alejandra entro al escenario inmediatamente después que su hermana. El cabello extremadamente negro, la piel de porcelana y ese brillo especial en los ojos de la chilena… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no veía a sus hijos? ¿había sido en verdad tan mal padre?**

_**-**__**Manantial del veneno**__**, **__**escudo heridas, cinco siglos igual-**_

_-¿Puedo salir a jugar ahora?- Pregunto la pequeña a su padre. Le parecía que hacia años estaba encerrada en esa habitación. Sabía que tenia hermanas mas allá de las montañas pero su padre nunca la llevaba allí_

_-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no?!- grito el español golpeando fuertemente la mesa._

_-¡¿ Por que siempre eres así?! No conozco a mis hermanas! Ni siquiera puedo jugar ya con Miguel! Te odio!- la pesada mano golpeo con fuerza el rostro de la niña la cual echo a llorar._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio. No pretendía hacerle daño, pero había colmado su paciencia._

_-Tu mataste a nuestra madre- dijo en voz baja- nos tomaste como si te perteneciéramos, impones tu ley, derramas sangre donde quiera que vas-lo miro con odio- ¿Qué clase de padre eres?!-_

_

* * *

_

Muchas gracias por los rewievs (L) probablemente mas tarde suba otros dos, gracias por leer y espero que les guste :3


	4. Venezuela

**Casi hasta ****sonrió cuando vio entrar a aquel muchacho de facciones serias. El gracioso incidente entre ambos países en aquella reunión aun lo hacia reír.**

**Venezuela era la clase de muchacho centrado y ordenado, casi siempre estaba de mal humor, y Antonio presentía que ese no era momento para ninguna broma estupida. Ahora más bien le causaba miedo, se sentía idiota por tenerle miedo a su propio hijo**

_**-**__**Libertad sin galope, banderas rotas, soberbia y mentiras,-**_

_Aquella persona había llegado a imponer sus reglas, su religión. __¿A cuenta de que tenían que obedecer a alguien en la lejanía que ni siquiera conocían? ¿Por que estos recién llegados tenían que imponerles su forma de vida y su civilización?_

_El pequeño no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante aquel hombre que pretendía proclamarse su padre, ya tenía un padre al que amaba demasiado y no iba a perderlo._

_Luego le dijo que su padre lo había abandonado y que cuidaría de el, mentiras, el niño lo sabía ¿pero que podría hacer? Estaba solo ahora, el glorioso pueblo que su padre solía ser se desvanecía, mutaba. Y aquel hombre tenia extrañas armas…no había nada que el pequeño pudiera hacer mas que entregar todo y rendirse ante la religión del extraño_


	5. Colombia

**Venezuela se levanto y tomo la mano de la muchacha con aroma a café. **

**Era extraño, Antonio no recordaba que se llevaran tan bien, pero estaba feliz de ver a dos hermanos tan unidos.**

**Aquella joven siempre había sido muy bonita e inteligente, Claudia siempre tuvo los pies sobre la tierra desde pequeña.**

**Se sentó junto a su hermano antes de comenzar a cantar**

_**-**__**Medallas de oro y plata contra esperanza, cinco siglos igual-**_

_Se escondía tras su madre, ambas intentando proteger aquel lugar sagrado. No entendía que pretendía aquel extraño con ir allí, no tenia sentido, nada de valor, nada especial__._

_Escucho un estruendo y el cuerpo de su madre callo al suelo._

_-ahora dime pequeña ¿Dónde esta?- Antonio intento hacer que su voz fuera suave, pero la niña no le respondía y hacia que creciera su ansiedad- El dorado! Dime donde esta!-_

_La infante siguió en silencio, contemplando el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo y España perdía aun más la paciencia. Al cabo de un momento señalo un lago ante la mirada sorprendida del español_

_-no te burles de mí, no puede ser eso- exclamo- ahí no puede estar todo el oro!-_

_**-**__**En esta parte de la tierra la historia se calló, como se caen las piedras aun las que tocan el cielo, o están cerca del sol, o están cerca del sol- cantaron los cuatro hermanos**_

_**

* * *

N/A: La leyenda del "Dorado" fue algo que contaron los aborígenes venezolanos para "burlarse" de los españoles. Aunque en verdad lo que si había era un lago (si mal no me equivoco) en Colombia donde se hacían ofrendas de oro a sus dioses, así que en verdad ese era el dorado xD**_


	6. Bolivia

**Cuando la muchacha apareció a Toño se le estrujo el Corazón****, quizá por el dolor que le causaban esos recuerdos** **o porque reprimir las lágrimas le estaba haciendo mal. Lo cierto que es que esa joven provoco una sensación amarga en su pecho.**

**Era morena y de cabello azabache, sus ojos parecían cansados y sabios, como si nadie mas en aquella habitación hubiera vivido tanto como ella, se veía tan débil y desprotegida, tan vulnerable…**

_**-Desamor desencuentro, perdón y olvido, cuerpo con mineral, pueblos trabajadores infancias pobres, cinco siglos igual-**_

_Aun recordaba aquel día, recordaba llorar sobre el cuerpo de la persona amada recordaba a aquel extraño, el mismo que ahora tocaba la guitarra para ella._

_Había sido cruel, muy cruel con quien era su familia antes y aun así, ella había sabido perdonar todo el dolor que le había causado su nuevo padre._

_Pero habiéndole prometido algo mejor ¿Por qué estaba aun peor que antes? Su pueblo aun moría de hambre por mas que __él__ le halla prometido comida, la situación precaria, los niños con hambre; así y todo ella era paciente, su alma era noble y para nada quería seguir peleando. Escuchaba el dulce sonido de las notas mientras esperaba el futuro que __él le prometió._


	7. Paraguay

**Los ojos de Antonio se empañaban con cada hijo que pisaba el escenario y la música aun no acababa, ni parecía querer hacerlo.**

**Hugo era un muchacho bonito, con ojos color café y cabello cobrizos, pero aquel día no llevaba esa divertida sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba. Le dedico una mirada de pena a España y comenzó a cantar.**

_**-Lealtad sobre tumbas, piedra sagrada dios no alcanzo a llorar-**_

_Lo admitía, el la había tenido mas sencillo que el resto. Por lo menos sabia que su verdadero padre seguía con vida, el español se lo había permitido a cambio del pequeño, a cambio de su libertad._

_Pero, si sabia que no podía arriesgar la vida de su padre ¿Por qué corría a su encuentro? Estaba mal, cuando Antonio lo descubriese lo castigaría y luego se desharía de su padre. El niño sentía que si no iba a aquel lugar sagrado se olvidaría de su padre, ya no recordaría las antiguas costumbres, no podría hablar mas Guarini, dejaría de ser el._

_Volvería a luchar si Antonio los encontraba, salvaría a su padre de nuevo; pero no podía aguantar saber que estaba vivo y no poder estar junto a __é__l._


	8. Uruguay

**El mas pequeño entro en escena.**

**¿Hasta cuando seguiría aquello? No recordaba haberle hecho nada a aquel joven, apenas si lo había conocido. Uruguay era demasiado pequeño cuando los demás se emanciparon, ¿por que estaba allí?**

_**-sueño largo del mal**__**hijos de nadie, cinco siglos igual-**_

_*******_

_-Hermanita, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele aquí?- el pequeño coloco su mano en el pecho de la muchacha. Ella siguió allí, de rodillas en el suelo, sin siquiera levantar el rostro- ¿Cómo es tu nombre, Hermanita? El mío es Jonathan – la lluvia caía con fuerza, la muchacha corrió el rostro de su cara para mirar al niño _

_-Amelia…ese es mi nombre…-_

_-entonces, hermanita Amelia ¿estas perdida? Vamos a buscar a tus padres!- el pequeño la tomo de la mano, pero la joven no tenia fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Para ella ese era su castigo, el costo de la victoria…todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado, su brazos aun sangraban- eh! ¡¿Hermanita?! ¡¿Quién te lastimo?!- la muchacha le sonrío, con los ojos sin vida alguna._

_-mi padre- dijo antes de caer al suelo_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: En un principio, lo que ahora se conoce como Uruguay fue otra provincia mas de la Argentina, asi que supongo que no era hijo de Antonio..mas bien algo así como un nieto xDD**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer**


	9. Peru

**Miguel era el mas calmado de todos, de contextura pequeña y rasgos gentiles, tranquilo****. **

**También solía ser uno de los hijos que mas amaba Antonio, siempre había procurado dedicar la misma atención a todos sus hijos, pero Peru era definitivamente su preferido, quizá por eso le dolió tanto su independencia, pero de eso hacia siglos…**

_**-Muerte contra la vida, gloria de un pueblo desaparecido**__**-**_** Canto el peruano al entrar en el enorme escenario**

_La nada, solo el las ruinas y el cielo. Todo había cambiado tanto desde que su madre ya no andaba por esas tierras, no es que su nuevo padre lo tratara mal, pero el la extrañaba. Quizá por esa cosa de nunca olvidar los orígenes estaba sentado en el que había sido su antiguo y glorioso hogar, imaginando a__quel hermoso pueblo danzar por las calles._

_Estaba a punto de llover, pero el niño no quería irse de allí, tal vez la lluvia borre las lágrimas de su rostro…_


	10. Ecuador

_**-Es comienzo, es final leyenda perdida, cinco siglos igual-**_

_Abrazo el cuerpo de su hermano en medio de la lluvia, lo estrecho tanto contra su pecho que creyó que podía unirse con el en cualquier momento. Sabia cuanto sufría Perú y lo único que podía hacer era estar para cuando lo necesite._

_Quizá era solo una escusa para estar a su lado, y es que debía admitir que era dependiente, necesitaba a aquel niño a su lado y verlo de esa forma era lo que más le dolía en el universo._

_-La extraño demasiado- dijo Perú casi sin fuerzas para hablar. Volvió a abrazarlo, lo único que necesitaban ambos hermanos era eso, una mirada y un abrazo._

**Ecuador tomo la mano de su hermano cuando se sentó en su silla correspondiente. Ya era imposible para Antonio contener las lágrimas, le habían ganado, y la canción ni siquiera parecía terminar **


	11. Argentina

**El ruido de tacones provenía del pasillo, sabia quien era, ella siempre andaba de la misma forma, "un eterno caminar de tango" decía el**

_**-En esta parte de la tierra la historia se calló- **_**ambas mujeres tenían la piel nívea, el cabello castaño y los labios casi rojos- **_**Como se caen las piedras aun las que tocan el cielo- **_**la mas pequeña caminaba delante, detrás su hermana con ese aire de orgullo, tan tanguero, tan porteño- **_**o están cerca del sol, o están cerca del sol-**_** Cantaban al unísono.**

_**-Es tinieblas con flores- entonó Argentina**_

_**-Revoluciones-**_

_**-Y aunque muchos no están-**_

_Ella lo amaba, como no se podía imaginar que una pequeña nación ame tanto a un humano. Por el ellas estaban luchando en esa revolución, por el ellas querían ser libre, convertirse en una nación independiente. Pero aquel muchacho molestaba a Antonio y mucho. Era por el que sus hijas decidían apartarse de su lado y el pretendía conservar a sus "Princesas de plata", España no iba a dejar que un abogado de cuarte le saque a ninguna de sus colonias._

_Porque sabían eso, fueron a intentar que no se fuera aquel día…_

_-No me ocurrirá nada, Buenos Aires, voy a estar bien- acaricio su cabeza con una amable sonrisa en el rostro_

_-solo quiere deshacerse de ti-las lagrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento_

_-Por favor, escuche a mi hermana, no se valla-_

_-nada me pasara- beso a ambas niñas en la frente, luego se agacho a la altura de la pequeña buenos aires- hazme un favor, Amelia –jugueteo un momento con uno de los bucles de la niña- crece fuerte, promete que María y tu se convertirán en un gran país_

_-Lo juro-_

_*** _

_Allí la encontró María, llorando tirada en la orilla del río, con una daga en una mano, y todo su cabello en la otra. Corrió a abrazarla_

_-El lo mato, María- dijo entre gritos y llanto- papa mato al doctor Moreno- y al cabo de unas horas, cuando se hubo calmado ya, la muchacha tiro su cabello al agua._

**Silencio. María había subido al escenario ocupando la ante ****última silla. Amelia se acerco a su padre y limpio la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Buenos Aires a veces tenía esas reacciones extrañas. Después le sonrío, de esa forma extraña, ladeando los labios, y se dio cuenta que la canción aun no había terminado**

_**-Nunca nadie pensó besarte los pies-**_** se volvió a erguir, le hizo recordar a cuando la joven lo venció en San Lorenzo- **_**cinco siglos igual…-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A: Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios (L) Me gusto escribir estos drabbles aunque me hubiese gustado mas escribir sobre mas paises *anota: investigar mas sobre el resto de latinoamerica***

**Espero que les halla gustado!**


End file.
